Still, what I've read makes me glad, miss Granger
by Nika2107
Summary: Lumione. Rated: M, beacuse of sex scenes, that appear regularly from chapter 4. Title is expained in chapter 2. After war, Hermione decides to finish her Hogwart's education. Lucius becomes defence againt the dark arts' teacher. Why Hermione receives a detention? Is she really a Muggle-born? And also - what spells can a wizard use in bed?
1. Chapter 1

**My dear fans of Potter-romances (which I assume you are;))! This is my first Polish-English fanfiction translation. The story is originally written by myself and it's still in progress - at this moment it has 9 chapters and I really don't know how many of them I'll write. **

**I am particularly grateful to my Beta - _eyechange. _I think my English is good enough to write stories for fun, but still I wouldn't dare to publish it without your help, so again, thank you! :)**

* * *

"As you undoubtedly know, I was acting under the Imperious curse and the Ministry of Magic has cleared me of all the charges - although I underline this fact, in case anyone in this classroom had doubts. I underline it for the first and the last time." Lucius Malfoy paused and slowly looked around the class with cold, haughty look. "I will also say it once and I won't repeat myself, I require from you absolute esteem, and all manifestations of disrespect will entail consequences. I demand silence and focus as well as scrupulous work which means everything that, as your teacher, I have right and duty to demand."

Seven-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were observing each and every move of ex-Death Eater, focused, not daring to disrupt his speech with any single swish. Most of them felt quite an aversion for him and hardly anyone believed in an Imperious story, but they couldn't deny a fact that Malfoy himself did arouse respect, especially with his calm, self-possessed voice. He also must have had unusually wide knowledge on the field of the subject he was now teaching - defence against the dark arts - for he stayed at the side of the wizard, who crossed the lines of dark magic so far, than any of his predecessors ever did. So they had to respect the Headmaster's (Professor McGonagall's) choice and as well as her trust, that they will not become victims of any particularly nasty, dark-magic charm.

"For the last seven years defence against the dark arts professors have been changing every year" Lucius continued "and some of them may have left some knowledge in your heads, other however, do not hide it" he allowed himself a small, barely noticeable, mocking smile "were pathetic imitations of the teachers."

"And you, surely, think you're better" Hermione Granger muttered under her breath.

The witch, whose name was now almost as known as 'Harry Potter', decided, unlike her famous friend, to finish Hogwarts. She could have got any job she wanted - for example as an auror, like Harry. Also, she could have rest on her laurels, because the prize they get from the ministry of magic, for all the amazing acts they did to rescue the world of magic, was so high, she could live for long years, not worrying about money. This was the way of Ron Weasley's choice, who, absolutely in love with Gabrielle Delacour, moved to France.  
"Ooh zat is so nice!" Fleur, Gabrielle's sister and Bill Weasley's wife, was beside herself with joy, speaking with this irritating, French accent. "Our familees will again be connecteed by a marriage!"

However for Hermione education was one of the basic values, so she couldn't imagine not finishing her school, regardless of any circumstances. Besides that fact, the walls of Hogwart's felt familiar and safe, and after all those events, she just wanted to bury herself in the library, surrounded by the scent of parchment, giving herself up to beloved activity - reading. Because books were something she loved above everything else.

Once she also thought she loved Ron. However this illusion passed quickly, as she realised that her red-haired friend was definitely a good material for a friend exactly. And only a friend.

He, anyway, also thought it over and his lust for sweet and lovely, blond-haired girls won. He decided, that he needs - as he told Harry - one hundred percent woman, not a walking encyclopaedia. Those words though, weren't supposed to reach Hermione's ears, but reached them and hurt her. Not because she cared about him. He was her past. The words hurt, because suddenly she realised, that she's perceived through her intelligence, but it veils her feminity.

"Will I always be "Miss Smart", "Know-It-All", a girl whose place is library?" she wept on Luna Lovegood's shoulder, her new classmate. Express Hogwart's train was rocking rhythmically, while Luna was stroking her friends back, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, look, I will always be called Loony" she said with her dreamy voice, full of optimism and melancholy at the same time.

This year however, Hermione's beauty was supposed to be noticed, though at the moment, sitting on her uncomfortable, wooden chair, in well-known defence against the dark arts classroom and complaining under her breath about Professor Malfoy, she hadn't knew it yet.

"Haven't I asked for silence?" grey eyes turned to Hermione, who felt silent, although she was staring at him defiantly. "Are you asking for a detention?" his voice was like a snake's hiss.

"But Professor, she hasn't done anything wrong!" her friend Ginny threw a word, to defend her.

"Perhaps you, Miss Weasley, can't hear well enough, but I do. So please do not act like a devil's advocate, unless you would like to get a detention too. This time I won't mind and only sum up your insolence by five points from Gryffindor." everyone in the classroom went silent again. They understood that showing disrespect is not for Malfoy's lessons. Now everyone was listening carefully his next words.

"I've done some research about your lack of knowledge. Last year was basically wasted; you didn't go through nonverbal spells and several very useful anti-charms. The most useless for you were lessons with professor..." the word 'professor' Malfoy said with a bit of disgust "Umbridge." Yes, everyone remembered that awful witch, always dressed pink, who forbid them to use wands during her classes. However they thought that such a person as Lucius Malfoy will support such a loathsome creature, so his aversion was quite a positive surprise. "This is your last year here" he continued "the N.E.W.T.'s ahead of you and it will be a summary of your knowledge and skills you've gained for all these years, from the day you've entered this castle for the first time. During the first semester we will go through all the things that your previous teachers missed, while next we'll be repeating the material. Your knowledge will be checked systematically. Is everything clear and are there any questions?"

"Yes" Hermione suddenly answered, who was almost boiling with anger, since she has seen who's going to teach them defence against the dark arts and now she flew into rage "I wonder whether you imagine yourself, sir, going through the same path, that once followed Tom Riddle?" she asked with vicious voice. "At last we all know that he wanted to teach in Hogwarts too. As well as I know, it was also defence against...

"Silence" the Professor interrupted her "you have just received a month detention, for groundless accusations. I want to see you every Friday 5 p.m., in my office." If the eyes could kill, Lucius would certainly fall at the floor dead under the look of Miss Granger. They were looking at each other's eyes for a few seconds, than Hermione stood up, hang her bag over her shoulder, took a thick book, titled "Practical Defensive Magic, Vol.7" and with a snort she left the classroom. On the corridor she rushed into Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?" she cried out with outrage, picking up her glasses that fell on the floor, when she collapsed with Hermione.

"Oculus reparo" muttered Hermione with apologising voice, pointing her wand to broken glasses. "Headmaster, I think I will not attend defence against the dark arts classes' anymore." she announced, although her voice wasn't as firm as she wanted. She fell silent under the strict look.

"Miss Granger, defence against the dark arts is one of your obligatory subjects. You have to attend these classes, if you want to finish Hogwarts. I realised that you've done amazing things for the world of wizards and of course I appreciate them. Nevertheless, if you decided to go back to school, don't expect I will treat you differently. You've made up your mind to return and subject to the principles of our school, therefore I have no other option, but to be as consequent with you, as with anyone else." Minerva was filling everyone with such awe, like any other Hogwarts's teachers. She wasn't someone to argue with. But Hermione tried, desperately, for the one last time.

"But Malfoy?" she cried miserably "Him, a teacher? Why?"

"Do not question my decisions, please" the Headmaster answered sharply. However, after a while, she softened her voice, when she noticed, that Hermione is not willing to argue anymore, but only wants to find out, what was the reason of this choice for defence against the dark arts teacher. "Hermione, after seven years, while the teachers were changing year by year and some of them even lost their lives, there weren't many candidates for this position. Malfoy seems to be a controversial choice, but his knowledge about the subject he teaches is wide."

"I have no doubts" muttered Hermione, however she didn't look like convinced.

"I expect you to treat him with esteem, the teacher deserves, despite of your personal opinion about him" McGonagall went back to her peremptory tone of voice. "If you behave improperly, he has the right to take points from Gryffindor, if he punishes you with detention; you have the duty to appear in his office on time. You don't have to be a student of this school, but since you've decided to be, obey the rules. This is my last word."

"Yes, professor" replied Hermione politely.

"And now, go back to your class. I'll go with you, I've got to have a word with Lucius." then she turned, and went to the class, Hermione following her.

Rest of the lesson Hermione spent silently, her pride feeling hurt. Professor Malfoy, surprisingly didn't try to humiliate her, quite the contrary, he treated everyone very fairly, appreciating their knowledge and skills. He even gave Gryffindor two points for her properly cast spell and another two for Ginny's spell, however they lost them, for Colin Creevey accidentally set on fire the blackboard eraser.

* * *

**I'll be really thankful for any reviews, it is always the best motivation to write, when you know, that someone reads it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! **

**_Lazaurus_ - this time I've double checked the tenses and asked my beta to pay extra attention to them ;) I know I sometimes forget about it, but the problem is, in my native language we use past tense in the same case, where in English there is Present Perfect. So sorry for that nd I promise I'll be carefull with that. **

**I'm very thankful to my beta - _Eyechange_ :)**

* * *

**In this chapter the title of the story is explained. **

**What are the most secret dreams of miss Granger and why do them make her so confused during her detention? **

* * *

Hermione was standing in front of Malfoy's office for a while, trying to calm her breathing. Her detention was about to begin and she felt at little strange, knowing that in a moment she will be in one room with this particular wizard. She wouldn't of felt like that if she hadn't of had that dream about him tonight, after which she woke up with her heart beating fast and hand under her pale-pink panties.

This must have been surely his trick, since she would never think about Lucius Malfoy like that. She knew that Lord Voldemort was the master of Legilimency, but was he teaching his followers to use this vile trick? But the dream itself wasn't the most frightening and embarrassing thing for Hermione. The problem was, she had to admit, that the erotic scene between her and defence against the dark arts teacher was way too enjoyable for her...

It was an obvious fact, that Lucius was a handsome man. His appearance was faultless, his shape well built, his long blond hair always looking beautiful. His robes black as night, always perfectly clean, without any single crease and silver accessories, like cufflinks and buckles were chosen with a great sense of taste and underlining his elegancy. Cold look of his grey eyes as well as deep voice could make you feel shivers down your spine. His pale lips, often smiling ironically, were tempting to taste them and long, slim fingers waking up some very dirty thoughts.

"Come in, please" Hermione heard, after she knocked on the oak door of professor's office, using the heavy, brass doorknocker that was the shape of a snake. She sat on the chair in front of his desk and was surprised as she noticed an absolutely unexpected person, sitting in a big, comfortable armchair - Professor Trelawney. The teacher, who was never particularly liked by Hermione, was looking at her through unnaturally big glasses, which made her look like a huge dragonfly. This effect was increased by countless strings of beads, shining in the candle light.

"You see, Sybill is doing some research for her new scientific project about..." Lucius paused, for almost unnoticeably short moment "...dreams." Hermione felt anxious, though she didn't show it. "Your task is to write down all of your dreams you had last week. Since it's obvious, that we don't remember them all and Professor Trelawney has some reason to believe that many students just fabricate their dreams, while writing dream diaries, she will support your work with a charm. The charm will let you remember all of your dreams, as well as forbid you to lie about them." Malfoy seemed to be satisfied, watching Hermione's eyes get more and more frightened. She was caught like a rat in a trap. Like a fly in acromantula's web. Like...

But Hermione had no time for another stupid comparison, because she just received an inkpot, a quill-feather and some parchment and defence against the dark arts teacher said "Sybill, please cast this harmless little spell on Miss Granger. I will remove it myself as soon as she finishes writing and then bring it to your office."

Professor Trelawney cast the charm non-verbally. Hermione felt soft wave of warmth, flowing down her body, but the sensation disappeared in a moment and Trelawney flew out of the room, with her robe fluttering around her and the jewellery, which she had to spare, jingling loudly.

Hermione took her quill with shaking hand and wrote down:

_"Monday/Tuesday"_

What was she dreaming of that night? She would never remember, unless she was under a spell. She would've forgotton this idiotic picture of Gabrielle Delacour, conquering some big, not very pretty Hippogriff, with ginger feathers. Suddenly the petite blonde fluttered her eyelashes with terrifying strength, too strongly for the eyelashes... but it turned out, that instead of them she had long, tentacle-like Devil's Snare. Slippery plant started to choke her...  
Hermione sighed and started to write. However, she didn't use the girls' name, on purpose, because she didn't want to be told as jealous. Still, Trelawney's charm obviously considered this detail as significant and skipping it as a lie. She felt her own hand moving and she couldn't stop it. The quill was writing down, out of her will:  
_"It was Gabrielle Delacour."_

"What a terrible thing Miss Delacour must have done, to deserve such an unkind vision in your mind, Miss Granger?" Malfoy said, after he had walked around her chair. He was now standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder. She sensed a pleasant scent of his perfume. _"He smells much better than Ron"_ she thought unwillingly.  
"It's just a dream" she replied.

"Just a dream... or perhaps more than a dream" said Malfoy calmly "Personally I don't believe that we can see the future in our dreams, but instead I am sure, our dreams are a reflection of ourselves." Hermione felt shivers down her spine, while the ex-Death Eater continued, "I think that dreams picture our feelings. Our fears, our anger... But also joy or..." he paused significantly "desires." he finished in a whisper. With his last word, Hermione had no doubts, that he somehow made her dream that erotic dream.

An hour of writing down idiotic dreams in details passed, while Hermione was getting closer and closer to the _"Thursday/Friday"_ part. With a shivering hand she reached for the dark blue ink with the sharp end of her quill. This time she didn't even bother herself with thinking of her own words, completely giving herself up to the charm, letting it lead her hand. She knew, Malfoy was reading every single sentence, however, she didn't expect actual astonishment on his face. Now, when he was following her quill, standing on the other side of his desk, reading the text upside-down, his eyes went wider, with disbelief, although he looked amused and satisfied.  
"It is your work." she hissed "This dream."

"But it isn't" he replied, his voice sounding realistic "the charm professor Trelawney cast on you doesn't work for artificially created dreams. This is very sophisticated magic and such a clever witch like you should have known that. This is a connection of a spell revealing forgotten dreams with the Truth Spell, a bit weaker than Veritaserum, however effective is the case, though concerns only selective facts. It would be particularly difficult to detect dreams, magically created by someone else; also they are absolutely useless for a divination teacher."  
With Malfoy's every word Hermione was realising, that the dream might have indeed a reflection of her own desire.  
"I gave you such a punishment, because the dreams can be very intimate, embarrassing and compromising; although I didn't expect how much... Still, what I've read makes me glad, Miss Granger." he finished with a lecherous smile. Hermione was sitting as if she was petrified, while her hand was writing down the last sentence.


End file.
